


Boxed In

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed In

"I want you to take me," he heard the brunette beside him whisper huskily into his ear, her freshly manicured nails digging into his covered arm. "Wanna get out of here?"

The older man had to hide his smile. They had been dating for a total of seventeen months, and the younger brunette could barely keep her hands off of him.

Not that he could complain.

"We only have a few more hours," the brown eyed man chuckled, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"But Aaron."

Hotch turned his head and stole a kiss from his girlfriend. "Just a little longer."

Emily gave a pout, letting the older man play with her fingers as he tugged her hand into his lap. "Are you saying you don't want to come home with me?" she whispered, peppering small kisses to his clean shaven cheek. "I have this beautiful new lingerie set that I've been ready to try out."

The Unit Chief chuckled under his breath. She had been trying for a good hour to get him out of here. "You do realize where we are, don't you?"

"We got her a gift," Emily huffed. "And she knows we love her. She'll understand if we leave a little early."

"It's your best friend's wedding, Emily."

The brown eyed woman shook her head. "And?" Smiling, she brushed her hand over her boyfriend's crotch and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Do you think Penelope and Kevin haven't gone missing at work? A little playtime in the supply closet at work?" Emily let her tongue peek out between her lips and flicker over his pulse point. "She'll understand."

Hotch gulped, feeling the younger woman cup him through his pants.

"Excuse me you two," came a voice from above. "But may I borrow Emily for a dance?"

"Yes please," Hotch nodded, his voice hitching as he practically shoved the ivory woman out of her chair and into his friend's arms.

Emily grinned down to her boyfriend as she let Dave take her hand, and she blew him a kiss before following the Italian man out onto the dance floor. "I didn't think you'd want to dance with anyone but your new girlfriend, Dave."

The profiler laughed, spinning the woman in the beautiful black gown around before pulling her against his chest. "Well I thought I'd save Aaron from having an attack over at the table," he laughed, pulling the younger woman into a formal waltz. "You've been all over him the entire night."

"Yeah," she grinned. "You noticed that?"

"I'd be surprised if my parents back in Commack didn't notice," Rossi nodded seriously.

The brunette bit her lip, cuddling slightly into the man she considered a father figure. "I know he probably doesn't talk about these things with you," she shrugged, "but ever since we had Madison a couple months ago, he hasn't wanted to do anything with me. I just don't want to think that he's not interested anymore."

Rossi couldn't believe the things he was hearing. "Bella, do you hear yourself? He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all night?"

"His eyes aren't what I want on me," the brunette laughed. Her hand tightening on the older man's shoulder, Emily sighed. "But I do look good, don't I?"

The Italian man found himself pulling the brunette closer, his hand resting on the small of her back as he smiled. "Beautiful. And I think," the older brunette smiled, nodding over Emily's shoulder, "that someone is wanting to cut in."

Emily turned her head to see her boyfriend moving toward her, and she took the kiss that Rossi set on her cheek before the man she had fallen in love with tugged her toward him. "Hey," she breathed.

"You want to get out of here?"

The new mother looked up to her boyfriend with confused eyes, her hands on his shoulders. "What changed your mind?"

Hotch leaned in and took the younger woman into a searing kiss. "Do you know how irritating it is to see the person you love with someone else?"

"I helped you get over your dead wife and then watched you go and date someone else," the brunette pointed out with a glare. "So yeah, I know the feeling. But we were just dancing."

"His hand was near your ass," Hotch growled. "Your ass is mine."

Emily hid her excitement, giving a quick wave to the Italian who was sitting back at their table as her boyfriend dragged her back inside the hotel and toward the elevators. "Where are we going?"

"We have a room remember?"

Laughing, the brown eyed woman let Hotch pick up her elegantly dressed body and slam her against the cold metal wall of the elevator. "You want to do it right here or wait until we get to the fourteenth floor?" she whispered, brushing her lips against his open mouth.

Hotch, careful of the expensive material his girlfriend was wrapped in, tugged down the bodice of Emily's dress and pulled her down by her neck. "What do you think?"


End file.
